


Surprise Confessions

by orpheous87



Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Candy Canes, Christmas Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Harry and Draco discuss the upcoming Christmas holiday.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559152
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2019





	Surprise Confessions

At the beginning of December, the halls of Hogwarts were abuzz with chatter and laughter among the students. Even the eighth year students found themselves getting swept up in the excitement of the younger students.

Harry found it understandable, as Hogwarts at Christmas had always been one of his favourite places to be. The whole place seemed even more magical than usual at this time of year and he’d never minded staying for the holidays. 

This year, he knew he could go home with Ron as he had done before, but at the same time he felt that he would be imposing. It was the first year after the war, and he felt that the Weasleys deserved to have their own family Christmas again. He knew that if things had worked out between him and Ginny, he’d be expected at The Burrow, but since their relationship had ended, he didn’t feel that it would be right to pretend that everything was the same. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

Draco walked into the room and plopped down beside Harry on the sofa, pulling his feet up beside him. 

“Just Christmas,” Harry replied, shrugging and shifting slightly to give Draco a bit more room. 

“What are you doing this year?” Draco asked, his arm propped up on the back of the sofa and his chin resting on his hand. 

“Thinking about staying here,” Harry admitted, glancing at Draco. “I don’t think it’s right to go to The Burrow, even though Mrs Weasley would probably be fine about it.” 

“Come to the Manor with me,” Draco suggested, biting his lip lightly. 

Harry blinked in surprise but shook his head. “No… I couldn’t,” he said. “It wouldn’t feel right…” 

“I knew you’d say that,” Draco sighed. “I can’t say I blame you, I suppose.” 

“I appreciate the invitation,” Harry said. “I really do. But do you not think it would be a bit weird if I turned up at your house for Christmas?” 

“Mother and Father might think so,” Draco replied, shrugging. “I wouldn’t think so. Obviously.” 

“I know _you_ wouldn’t,” Harry said, chuckling. “But I don’t know if I’m ready to face your father again. He hates me enough already without breaking the news that we’re a bit more than friends now.” 

“He doesn’t hate you,” Draco replied. “At least, I don’t think he does. He doesn’t hold the same views as he did before.”

“Maybe not, but I still think I’d prefer to let him get used to the idea of me and you together before actually turning up at your house,” Harry said. “I’ll be fine staying here.” 

“Then I’ll stay too,” Draco said.

“You don’t have to do that,” Harry said at once. “Don’t you want to be with your parents after last year?” 

“Of course I do, but I want to be with you too,” Draco replied. “I want to wake up on Christmas morning and see your face, not my father’s.” 

Harry couldn’t help but smile at that. “Well, if you’re insisting,” he said. “It would be nice to spend Christmas with you.”

Draco smiled and nodded. Then he dug one hand into the pocket of his robes. “Here,” he said. “I got you this.” 

Harry took the offered candy cane with a smile. “Aw,” he said. “Thank you. I love these.” 

Draco smiled, looking pleased with himself. “I know.” 

Harry unwrapped the candy cane and stuck one end in his mouth. “I think I love you a little bit too,” he said. 

Draco dropped his own candy cane in surprise. “What?” 

“I think I love you too,” Harry repeated. 

“I… I…” Draco faltered. 

“It’s alright,” Harry said, moving one hand to stroke Draco’s hair lightly. “I know it’s probably too soon to say it, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t true.”

“I didn’t expect you to say it,” Draco replied in a whisper, picking his candy cane up again for something to do. “Definitely not so soon.” 

“I didn’t expect to say it either,” Harry admitted. “It just came out.” 

“I think I might love you too,” Draco replied softly. “I just didn’t know it” 

Harry leaned across and pressed a gentle kiss to Draco’s lips. 

“You taste of mint,” Draco murmured, kissing back. “I like it.” 

Harry chuckled softly, pressing his forehead to Draco’s. “So… we’re staying here for Christmas?” 

“Looks like it,” Draco smiled, his eyes meeting Harry’s. “Merry Christmas to us.” 

Harry grinned, feeling his heart soar in his chest.


End file.
